


If Memory Serves

by Crazybutsound



Category: Bel Ami RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johan remembers the sting of rejection first of all, the words that meant no and sent him back to his corner with his tail between his legs. The smirk on Danny’s face, the flicker of amusement in his eyes as he’d pushed Johan away, sent him packing as if he hadn’t realized just how serious Johan was about fucking him senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Memory Serves

Johan remembers the sting of rejection first of all, the words that meant no and sent him back to his corner with his tail between his legs. The smirk on Danny’s face, the flicker of amusement in his eyes as he’d pushed Johan away, sent him packing as if he hadn’t realized just how serious Johan was about fucking him senseless.

 

He remembers next the sight of two bodies entwined, fucking hard and happily, pretty much in plain sight, as if rejection hadn’t been quite enough already. Remembers Sebastian with his head thrown back and his eyes closed, and Danny, intent and groaning and fucking with as much enthusiasm as he always showed in his trade.

 

He remembers the little black cloud following him around all day, putting him just slightly off to the side, not quite dismissed because none of the boys would ever think to do that, but to the side enough that he’d felt out of place. Too old or not pretty enough, maybe...

 

He remembers hating Danny, most of all, and Sebastian almost as much. Remembers skulking off after dinner, taking Max out as an excuse to not join in the fun and roughhousing, and only sneaking back into the room long after everybody had gone to bed.

 

He remembers then the warmth of his bed—his and Sebastian’s really—and the slight pinch of jealousy at the sight of an obviously well fucked Sebastian sleeping the sleep of the clueless; because how could he have known Johan wanted Danny for himself? Remembers considering pushing Sebastian off the bed, onto the cold floor in stupid childish retaliation, but opting to turn around and curl away, seeking sleep with the hope that his grumpiness would have evaporated by the next day.

 

He remembers waking up to more warmth, to the feel of skilled hands on his skin, pleasure radiating from every point where Sebastian’s fingers teased. Remembers losing his breath as Sebastian’s tongue twisted and pushed, as Sebastian’s hair brushed against his thigh... remembers falling over the edge and spilling into Sebastian’s greedy mouth with a shout, feeling Sebastian’s moan and smile around his spent cock, his orgasm leaving him boneless and content.

 

He remembers finally Sebastian’s breath against his cheek, Sebastian’s words in his ear telling him Danny was an idiot, didn’t know what he was losing and that that was his own damn problem, not Johan’s. Remembers smiling at that and sliding his hand down Sebastian’s arm, over Sebastian’s taut stomach and grasping Sebastian’s hard dick in his hand, squeezing just enough to make Sebastian whimper and squirm.

 

He remembers his own words, whispered against Sebastian’s sleep-warm skin as he slowly slid his tongue down from Sebastian’s neck to his hips, tasting and sucking and leaving a red mark just at the top of his thigh.

 

“Thank you, Sebastian, I’ll remember that.”

 

END


End file.
